


Мы о ней не говорим

by Lena013



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Family Drama, Gen, Psychological Drama, Twins
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Ларианну Поттер ненавидел Орден Феникса. Ларианну Поттер хотели уничтожить Пожиратели Смерти.





	Мы о ней не говорим

Они родились почти одновременно. С разницей в пару минут. Никто даже точно не помнил, кто родился раньше, но все поголовно решили, что старшим должен быть мальчик. Джеймс Поттер стал наследником семьи. Ларианна Поттер стала его тенью. Так ей казалось.

Все любили Джеймса. Абсолютно все. Родители, немногочисленные родственники, их общие знакомые, друзья, соседи, даже дворовые кошки и собаки любили его больше, чем положено. Лишь Ларианна выделялась из них. Поначалу девочке было обидно, что её попросту не замечают. Она хотела поиграть с братом, но у того всегда дела. Хотела поиграть с родителями, но те либо заняты, либо воспитывают Джеймса. Младшая Поттер думала, что дело было в ней. Она стала прилежно учиться, научилась читать и писать быстрее Джеймса, исполняла половину обязанностей по дому, черт, да она управляться с потоками магии научилась быстрее. Не бушевала, не попадала в неприятности, не разочаровывала родителей и не беспокоила их нервы, в отличие от вечно пропадающего на улице в поздний час Джеймса.

Ларианна Поттер со временем поняла, что дело вовсе не в ней, не в родителях и даже вовсе не в Джеймсе. Дело было в её отношении к происходящему, поэтому она решила смириться. Джеймс любимчик семьи, друзей и всего мира — что ж, хорошо.

В Хогвартс она так рьяно не рвалась, как Джеймс. Ей было всё равно. Она последние года относилась ко всему равнодушно. Поттерам стоило бы забеспокоиться, но в тот момент, когда она «охладела», Джеймс умудрился подхватить сильный магический грипп.

Ларианна Поттер росла настоящей социопаткой без малейшего намека на милосердие. Её хладнокровность, безжалостность и расчетливость впоследствии во время войны пугала многих. Её опасались как Пожиратели Смерти, так и свои. В Ордене считали её методы чересчур жестокими и обходили сестру «лучшего человека на свете» десятой дорогой.

«Джеймс очень добрый и хороший, значит, на неё добра просто не хватило».

«Уверен, её подменили. Такая как она не может быть Поттер».

«Какая она рейвенкловка?! Настоящая слизеринка!»

«Такие как ты не должны существовать».

«Она ещё хуже, чем Беллатриса Блэк!»

«Она безнравственное чудовище».

«Ты монстр, Ларианна».

_Монстр._

Она никогда не понимала мысли этих людей. Чего они хотели добиться этими словами? Хотели чтобы она встала на сторону Пожирателей? Высказав им это на последнем заседании, она получила ужаснувшиеся взгляды, которые так и кричали: «Да как она может?! Мы же все на одной стороне». Серьёзно? Даже Джеймс опасливо на неё косился, будто решая внутреннюю дилемму, шутит ли она. Нет. Ларианна не шутила. Ей ничего не стоит сменить сторону.

_Ей категорически не нравился этот мир._  В нём будто не было для неё место с самого начала. Как будто её никогда и не должно было быть. Это чертовски бесило.

_Она существует._ Ларианна Поттер сестра-близнец Джеймса Поттера существует. С пышными тёмными волосами, холодными карими глазами, худым лицом и стройной фигурой. Жестокая, безэмоциональная и без чувства преданности. Сильная ведьма, преуспевающая в невербальной магии и не брезгующая в пытках заключенных на информацию. Минимум слов, максимум действий, полный контроль над своим разумом. Если бы она только захотела, то смогла бы разрушить Орден изнутри. Но она просто ушла из него. В один день. Ушла, ничего никому не сказав, и пропала. В неизвестность.

А потом они её нашли. Точнее, встретили среди сторонников Волдеморта. Ларианну Поттер довольно быстро объявили врагом. Джеймс, на недолгое удивление нескольких внимательных людей, принял этот факт довольно-таки быстро.

Шла вторая стадия войны.

Орден Феникса ненавидел Ларианну Поттер. Каждый член Ордена возымел своим долгом взять её живой и _её же методами_  допросить. Но она была неуловима.

— Чертовски умная рейвенкловка с душой слизеринки, — как-то выразился Сириус и все согласно закивали.

Если бы не Ларианна война могла закончиться на года раньше, но — нет. Она знала методы Ордена, знала людей, которые в нём состояли, знала некоторые потайные ходы Министерства. Она предугадывала каждый их шаг. Половина Ордена Феникса хотела её убить. Она слишком опасный враг. Теперь они это поняли. Теперь жалели, что она не на их стороне.

Ларианна не состояла в Пожирателях, но её мнения, как обычно, никто не спросил. Да, она была доносчиком. Да, она работала против Ордена. Да, она с легкой совестью встала на чужую сторону. Но общалась она только с одним человеком. Одним единственным человеком, который видел _её,_ а не сестру Джеймса Поттера. _Её_ _,_ а не ценный источник информации, на который все Пожиратели косились с нескрываемым презрением и подозрением. Лишь Регулус Блэк считался с её существом. Лишь он видел, что _она существовала._  И за это Ларианна была благодарна ему. Он был её первым и последним другом.

Его смерть повлияла на неё сильнее, чем она могла предположить.

От неё пахнет черникой и сыростью. Регулусу всегда нравился этот запах. Только он ей не сказал об этом, скорее всего, она бы молча покрутила палец у виска. Да, возможно, это какое-то проклятие. Каждый из братьев Блэк нашел себе по Поттеру. Сириус был очень предан Джеймсу, а Регулус мог бы предать Волдеморта, если бы Ларианна попросила. И — _чёрт!_  — она знает об этом. Знает, но не пользуется этой возможностью. Бережет на будущее? Или просто не видит в этом надобности, но терять мнимый шанс не хочет, мало ли. К несчастью, Регулус так и не смог узнать ответы на свои вопросы. Чего стоило ожидать, когда Тёмный Лорд узнал о том, что тот сливал полученную информацию своему брату-предателю? Такой же предатель. Знала ли Ларианна, что он был на стороне Ордена? Знала ли она, что была доносчиком доносчику? О да, она об этом знала и уважала его за такую преданность старшему брату.  _У неё такого никогда не было._

В войне появилась третья сторона. Незаметная, крошечная, совсем маленькая группа людей. Но эта сторона значительно подпортила планы Волдеморта. Ларианна возненавидела Тёмного Лорда за убийство Регулуса. Впервые за долгие годы она что-то почувствовала и этим «что-то» оказалась всепоглощающая ярость. Но действовать она решила тихо, как и всегда. Главное найти нужных людей. Любая армия и любое ополчение держится на так называемых «столбцах». В роли этих «столбцов» могут выступать как очевидные лидеры войск, так и один малоприметный человек. Главное найти последних, переманить на свою сторону и проговорить им, как управлять «столбцами». Пошатнёшь один — забеспокоятся другие. Обнаружатся слабые точки, «трещины в столбцах». Ударишь по ним молотком и «столбец» разрушен. Часть войск дезориентированы, но не успеют опомниться, как второй «столбец» полетит к чертовым дементорам.

Ларианну Поттер ненавидел Орден Феникса.

Ларианну Поттер хотели уничтожить Пожиратели Смерти.

Ларианну Поттер стерли из обеих историй, как самый неприятный фактор всех сторон. Будто её не существовало. Но она была. Она не гнила в Азкабане и не пряталась в бегах. Она спокойно ходила по маггловским городам и строила в голове планы возмездия. Ярость не утихла, разгораясь лесным пожаром в засуху. Затем — _вдруг_ — Волдеморт умер, а вместе с ним и её брат. _Джеймс Поттер мёртв._  Вопреки хоть чьим-либо ожиданиям, включая саму себя, Ларианна скорбела. Ей было неприятно. Вторая сильная эмоция за долгие годы — _боль._ Чувство, будто вырвали, какую-то часть её самой. Ненужную, абсолютно неиспользованную часть её. Очень больно.

На кладбище она пришла спустя несколько дней от момента похорон. К сожалению, она встретила там знакомого. Сзади к ней подошел Ремус Люпин, единственный оставшийся мародёр. Он ничего ей не сказал, так и застыл на месте с широко раскрытыми глазами, а после Ларианна трансгрессировала с громким хлопком. По прибытию в своё убежище она провела рукой по мокрому лицу. Слезы. Впервые с самого раннего детства.

Ларианна Поттер изредка наблюдала за домом Дурслей. До одури неприятные личности, даже для магглов. Иногда ей хотелось забрать племянника себе, однако, вспоминала она: Ларианна не смогла бы дать ему и капли любви, которой ей самой не хватало в детстве. Мальчик заслуживает лучшего. Лучшее, чем эти магглы. Лучшее, чем она сама.

Ей бы не хотелось, чтобы маленькая копия Джеймса становилась похожа на неё.

В тот день на головы Дурслей выпало много разных неприятностей, да так, что те забыли про незаметного мальчишку, дав тому неделю тишины и покоя.

Она жила в другом городе, стране, материке. Ларианна не сидела на одном месте, постоянно передвигаясь с места на месте. С момента смерти ее брата прошло немногим меньше десяти лет. Снимая серую комнату на чердаке где-то у побережья Дании, Ларианна на мгновение остановилась, заметив сову с письмом. Птица пролетела через улицу и постучалась в окно второго этажа.

— Ему должно быть одиннадцать… — произнесла она тогда, сопоставив даты: сегодняшнюю и день рождения племянника. Ларианна устало села на подоконник, согнувшись и скрыв лицо в ладонях.

_Прошло слишком много времени._

Ларианна на самом деле не спешит возвращаться в Англию. Последний десяток жизни она обходила эту страну стороной. У неё всё ещё много врагов. «Бывшие» Пожиратели смерти её не жалуют и не упустят своего шанса, попадись она им. Это казалось ей смешным: настроить против себя всех. Родителям бы это точно не понравилось, будь те живы. Она не может посетить их могилы. Слишком рискованно, там могут быть чары обнаружения, защитные руны или просто порт-ключ, на который она от незнания попадется, или вообще что-то на магии крови.

Ни Лондон, ни сама Англия не меняются со временем: сыро, серо, скорбно — _или только ей так кажется?_  У Поттер странное чувство. Будто бы она пришла на собственные похороны. Интуиция приводит её к старому обшарпанному скрытому от прочих глазах домику. У него один этаж, хлипкая скрипучая дверь и гнилые половицы. Ларианна была здесь дважды: первый, когда отец показывал ей, как он тогда сказал, кладовку семьи Поттер; второй, когда они с Джеймсом решали кому достаётся этот дом, по единогласному, её — не противящуюся и его — моментальному, достался Ларианне. Магия сохраняющая и скрывающая этот дом не даст ни кому и ни чему пробраться внутрь. Однако, эта же самая магия не защищает от пыли, гнили, мха и прочей прелести древних забытых предметов и артефактов. Пришлось знатно поработать, но у неё получилось.

Когда Ларианна первого сентября увидела потерянного в круглых очках мальчика толкающего массивную тележку, то она замерла. Как он был похож на Джеймса — _больше чем она сама._  Но она не стала подходить, а лишь наблюдала издалека. У неё были светлые волосы, бледная кожа, серые и много слоев теплой одежды — она держалась в тени, делая вид, что кого-то ждет и читает книжку. Когда Гарри стал наматывать четвертый круг подряд ей захотелось помочь, но тут уже подходило семейство Уизли. Ларианна опустила козырек шляпки на голове и «углубилась» в чтение, мысленно проводив племянника в долгий путь.

Она и сама не знала зачем приехала, вернулась в эту страну, где её головы хочет каждая тёмная и _светлая_  тварь. Она уехала в тот же день, пересекла границу маггловским транспортом и исчезла.

_Это она делала лучше всех._

Много времени прошло с того момента. Ларианна урывками из разговоров разных волшебников узнала, что мальчик-который-выжил поступил на Гриффиндор, как и его родители. Тем же способом еще некоторое время спустя она услышала о том, что Волдеморт возвращается. Ларианна на эту мысль лишь горестно усмехнулась, положила деньги за остывшую еду, к которой не притронулась и ушла, растворяясь в толпе.

Шёпотки, нарастающее напряжение и страх — вот из чего в последнее время состояли тёмные закоулки магической Британии.

«Тёмный Лорд никогда и не умирал, он выжидал подходящего момента!».

«Просто так никто из мёртвых не возвращается!».

«О Мерлин, скажи, что это не правда».

«Он вернулся… он вернулся».

«Он убьёт нас всех…»

«Господин здесь».

_Он вернётся с того света._

Ларианна знает, что Волдеморт идёт, но ещё не здесь. Глубокий шрам на левом предплечье зудит и выглядит так, будто его только что прожгли раскаленным металлом — _как однажды._ Разум ей говорит, что если она не уйдёт сейчас, то придётся вновь вернуться в эту игру и на этот раз у неё ни доверия, ни союзников, ни сил. Ларианна хотела уйти в сторону, у неё нет больше мотивации и желания сражаться — _воевать_  — нет ни желания мести, ни смысла за что-то держаться. У неё нет ничего, кроме жизни в бегах, два старых прогнивших домика её семьи и счёт в Гринготтсе, в который она никогда не заглядывала.

Что-то заставило её вновь прийти к тому дому Дурслей. У племянника были летние каникулы, после тяжкого и опасного второго курса. Но «домой» он не хотел. Никогда не хотел.

Впервые она подошла так близко к дому. Ларианна чувствовала на нём защиту, очень сильную, она не была уверена, что когда-либо видела нечто подобное. Защитная магия пропустила её, не найдя в ней намёка на угрозу или ещё что, Ларианне не было дела до того как она работает.

_Как он на него похож._

_«Только, — подумалось ей, — немного взрослее Джеймса»._

Гарри было тринадцать, почти четырнадцать, и, глядя на его одежду и худобу, Ларианна подавила вновь начинающее расти желание: забрать его к чёртовой бабушке. Она не может его так оставить.

— Какой же ты стала сентиментальной, Ларианна, — с издёвкой прошептала она сама себе.

Раз она не может за ним присмотреть, то Ларианна знала, кто точно сможет это сделать. Со всем рвением, желанием и ценою своей жизни, если потребуется. Да, был один такой на примете.

Ларианна готовится пробраться в Азкабан.

Лучший друг её брата, крёстный её племянника и изгнанник из своей собственной семьи — Сириус Блэк. Ларианна не имела точных чувств по отношению к этому человеку: сначала он её раздражал, потом она привыкла к нему, за то лето, когда его выгнали из дома и он жил в доме Поттеров, а потом, на последнем курсе, она стала презирать его за отношение к Регулусу.

— От старших братьев никогда не ждёшь благодарности, — сказал ей однажды младший Блэк и был тысячу раз прав. Они — Джеймс и Сириус — не пытались понять их — Ларианну и Регулуса — почему они должны? Те скорее всего и не знали, какое неприятное чувство остаётся где-то области сердца от единственного слова: «предатель». Ларианна пережила это легче, ей было не впервой рвать на куски свои отношения с братом, но за друга ей было больно. Хоть тот и делал вид, что всё в порядке.

Поэтому Ларианна почувствовала тёмное удовлетворение, заглянув в камеру, где жался в углу чёрный пёс. А Малфой верно говорил, что деньги и нужные слова — открывают неведомые доселе двери. Патронус — полупрозрачная светящаяся медуза — бежал вдоль по коридору, лёгкое движение палочкой, щёлчок и жуткий скрип старой двери. Уши пса дёрнулись в её сторону. На этом Ларианна посчитала свою работу честно сделанной, незаметно и бесшумно сбегая из самой охраняемой тюрьмы Магической Великобритании. Кажется, на неё плохо повлияла здешняя атмосфера, но Поттер смогла сдержаться и рассмеяться от этого.

_«Первый за всю историю побег! Сириус Блэк сбежал из Азкабана!»_

Она долго думала, стоит ли ей повторять историю? Можно же было сделать вид, что она давно мертва и… жить? _Жить…_ Ларианна готова была признать, что как таковой жизни у неё нет. Поэтому ещё раз — _всего ещё один чёртов раз_  — она позволяет себе вновь пуститься во все эти игры. И если она выживет — обещает Ларианна сама себе — то наладить свою жизнь.

_Заживёт._

И её затянуло в долгую опасную _интригующую_  войну. Даже когда она напомнила о себе Ордену Феникса, даже когда она расстроила пару вылазок Пожирателей Смерти, даже когда за ней гнались все и сразу — Ларианна почувствовала себя собой. Ей не хватало этого. Она и не могла подумать, что скучает по подобному. По войне, боли, смертям. Но… это так ей — холодной, мрачной и _не-такой_  — подходило, что Поттер просто приняла это.

_Как и свою смерть._

На кладбище, среди могил и полуразрушенной церкви, она пришла чтобы помочь Гарри, хоть тот и не видел, кто прикрывает его со спины. Кто остался в одиночку против всех Пожирателей, кто сражался до последнего взмаха палочки и кого удостоил _чести_  убить сам Тёмный Лорд.

Не было ни страха, ни последних слов — однако, Волдеморт заметил что-то отдалённо похожее на усмешку…

 

 

— Кто такая Ларианна Поттер? — спросил Гарри, читая фамильные записи своей семьи. Ремус вздрогнул от имени, восставшего из могилы, и напряженно посмотрел на застывшего у окна Сириуса.

— Мы о ней не говорим.

Сириус не поворачивается и даже не двигается. Это имя, словно фантом преследовало его несколько лет, но он избавился от него. Её больше нет, а вместе с этим и сожалений. Он и не вспоминал о ней последние года два.

_Её. Здесь. Нет._

— Забудь это имя, Гарри, — спустя долгие минуты слегка хриплым голосом, говорит он, а после резко уходит вглубь дома.

— Не стоит, — останавливает Поттера Ремус и усаживает обратно. — Лари… Ларианна это твоя родная тётя. Младшая сестра Джеймса.

— У папы есть сестра?!

— Мы не просто так не говорим о ней, Гарри. Прошу тебя, забудь о ней и уж тем более не смей говорить о ней с Сириусом. Она была не самым хорошим человеком. Возможно, даже хуже чем Беллатриса Лейстрейндж.

Гарри пораженно замер и заторможено кивнул, обдумывая полученную информацию.

— Но… — всё же продолжил Поттер, — она была сестрой моего отца, моей тётей, и… — юноша не знал какие подобрать слова, а потом главный вопрос просто созрел в его голове. — Она жива? — то с какой надеждой спросил об этом сын покойного друга поколебало сердце Ремуса.

«Мальчику не стоит знать о том какие вещи творила его вторая тётя», — вспомнил он слова Дамблдора. Да, Гарри необязательно знать _такую_  правду. Люпин опустил взгляд.

— Гарри, Ларианна не тот человек, о котором стоит беспокоится… — Люпин очень пытался найти нужны слова, но те словно специально, ускользали от него, намекая, что мальчик должен знать _истину._ — Она была на нашей стороне, Ордена, а после на стороне Сам-Знаешь-Кого…

— Она предала _нас?_ — перебив Ремуса, удивлённо спросил Поттер. Он совершенно не понимал как такое возможно. Как кто-то из его семьи мог пойти на такое? Он не мог в  
это поверить. — По этой причине вы мне о ней не рассказывали?

— Да, — с трудом не запнувшись и натянуто улыбнувшись, выдавил из себя Ремус, положив руку на плечо Поттера. — Прошу, Гарри, не говори о ней. Не порть память своего отца…

Ремус был благодарен юноше за то, что тот отрешенно кивнул, встал и вышел. Он не любил недоговаривать — _лгать_  — кому-либо, тем более Гарри. Возможно, он ещё раз спросит о ней, но это случится не сегодня и не в ближайшие дни. А если повезёт, то он забудет это имя, что заставляет передергивать плечами или ёжиться от внезапного похолодания.

Ларианна Поттер была самой большой занозой половины магической Британии.

Ларианну Поттер _стёрли из истории,_ забыли, как неприятную и незначительную деталь.

Ларианну Поттер _никогда не забудет_  ни один человек, что был с ней знаком, как бы он того не хотел.


End file.
